1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for configuring predetermined objects, and more particularly, to a flexible building block that can be configured to cooperate with adjacent flexible building blocks to form a structure that receives a deformable material such as concrete thereupon to form a predetermined visual display that ultimately transforms into a non-deformable visual display for viewing indoors or outside and exposed to the elements.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Decorative sculptures or visual depictions for indoor and outdoor displays are common for both private and commercial locations. Prior art displays are fabricated by using a solid device or “core” upon which a preselected display is ultimately constructed from a deformable material. Alternatively, rigid forms are used that are constructed of wood or similar non-flexible material, which form a foundation for a predetermined display.
The disadvantages of the prior art devices for constructing indoor or outdoor displays is that they are relatively expensive and heavy; they are non-flexible; they must be torn down and rebuilt when the display configuration is changed; and they require a myriad of workers possessing different skills (carpenters, cement masons, iron workers, etc.) to construct the foundation upon which the display is formed.
A need exists for a light-weight, easily assembled device that ultimately forms a foundation upon which a deformable material is applied to ultimately form a non-deformable predetermined display. Further, in the event that the intended configuration for the display is changed, a need exists for a device that is quickly and inexpensively modified to form a re-configured foundation that corresponds to the re-designed display. A device that can be quickly and inexpensively modified would promote a re-configured foundation that would receive the deformable material thereupon and form a re-designed display after transforming into a relatively non-deformable material, thereby achieving the re-design of the display with a minimal cost increase.